


Welcome home, welcome to Kamino

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Kamino's pack [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Today, Rex and Hardcase were coming back from mission and their family was waiting for them.





	Welcome home, welcome to Kamino

On the principal landing platform of the Jedi compound on Kamino, Anakin was waiting, his face turned in direction of the sky. It was summer and for once rain had relented. Nevertheless, he checked regularly that little Shmi, sleeping in a baby carrier against his chest, was warm, as Fives, standing next to him, did for her brother Qui-Gon sleeping in his arms.

Today, Rex and Hardacase were coming back from mission and their family was waiting for them. In less than one week, Anakin would enter heat again and he would take Rex and Hardcase as Alphas, as he had taken Fives. It had been coming for months and the wait was almost over.

Soon, he would have three Alphas. He would never have imagined how impatient he was.

There was a word on Tatooine for an Omega with more than one Alpha and it was a nasty one. But here? The Jedi had been raised in a Null society, and they had come to Omega-ness without prejudice. And Anakin? Anakin had been at first suspicious. He had had enough people giving him orders in his life, he didn’t want some Alpha who would order him around because of a quirk of biology. Then he had slowly realized it wasn't about power.

It was about love.

He had been very careful to not let the other Jedi understand why the rest of society would judge them, when they were less than careful to find privacy before fucking. Was it some gigantic polyamory group? Or not? He had seen Jedi together with their lovers, in the greenhouse particularly, but that didn’t mean they were sleeping all together? Most of the time, at this point of his reflexions, he shrugged and abandoned them.

Love was love.

Love was the twins he had given Fives. Love was Obi-Wan’s tears of joy when Anakin had put little Qui-Gon in his arms for the first time. Love was seeing Obi-Wan sleeping, as naked as possible, spooned by Jango in one of the garden, his belly round and his Force presence peaceful, and to be so happy for his former Master. Love was meeting and loving Hardcase and Rex when the vode were planning the invasion of Tatooine to free it from the Hutts. Anakin, pregnant already from Fives, had meet a lot of brothers when briefing them about the planet, and found love with two. That proved more how their pack was different from most human packs. Fives had never been jealous, he even had been joyful to see love spark and develop between his mate and his brothers.

The two others had left Kamino for war before things had developed further but there had been a lot of holotransmissions between them. Hardcase had come back once, escorting hurt brothers, and he, Fives and Anakin, had sent to Rex a vid that would warm his nights…

Fives had been his first alpha, he loved his humour, his protectiveness, his laugh...What he felt for Rex and Hardcase didn’t cheapen what they had, in fact it reinforced it.

“It’s the big day?” He hadn’t felt Obi-Wan approach, a proof that his mind was busy: at eight months in his pregnancy, his former Master was not exactly discreet. Anakin gave him a sunny smile and Obi-Wan own was as joyful. He kissed Anakin’s cheek and cooed at little Shmi. The little girl Force-presence brushed against the older Omega’s own and Anakin smiled when the red head’ scent turned sweeter in answer. When he thought that he had one day thought the other man cold. He had never been closer to Obi-Wan, brothers in everything but blood and he was grateful for that to their new lives, like he was grateful for Shmi, Qui-Gon, for Fives’s love, for Rex and Hardcase and for the safety of their pack.

“I suppose you’ll be busy tonight,” Obi-Wan smiled, and Anakin felt a pang again for how natural it was for the Jedi, the idea of Anakin finding love in three Alphas’s arms “but I wanted to ask if all of you wanted to have lunch tomorrow with us? Just us, and Bant and Quinlan and their mates. I want to spend more time with your new mates.”

“Yes, of course,” and he kissed his mentor’s cheeks. He would have never do that before but tenderness came so easily between the Omega of Kamino…He spend long afternoons sleeping in the greenhouse in a pile of Omegas and it was simply peaceful and happy.

He watched Obi-Wan leaving with half a smile.

“He’s enormous,” Fives remarked, “What is Jango doing to put so many pups in his belly every time. I want to try it!” And Anakin laughed and they shared a kiss.

“Soon,” Anakin promised. “The three of you can certainly do better than Jango, joining force.” And Fives chuckled and kissed him again.

“You want us to take the pups, Hardcase and me, for Rex and you to have your first time together?”

“Only if you join us after,” Anakin said and the smile of Fives turned lecherous. The two of them had their first time together and almost two years after, Anakin could never have enough of that wonderful, beloved man. When he thought of their beginning. Fives had been furious with him when Anakin had caused the deaths of so many of his brothers by his thoughtless acts.

Rex was the first brother out of the shuttle. He kissed Anakin deep, hugged his brother, and marvelled about how much Qui-Gon and Shmi had grown.  

“May I have the little miss for a moment? Hardcase and I have something for you to see.”

Shmi cuddled the armour without difficulties: half the adults she knew were regularly armoured after all. There was some commotion, orders inside the shuttle, then other brothers left it, Hardcase one of them. And crawling between them, a Hutt.

A Hutt in chains.

“We were supposed to bring her directly to Coruscant, but well…. The ship was doing such a strange noise. That’s in fact very, very, very responsible for us to make a stop here,” Rex said and Anakin knew him enough to see it was a Bantha shit lie, and to hope Judicials wouldn’t see it too, the bold faced lie that was simply Rex wanting for Anakin to see her like that.

The Alpha put a hand on the small of his back.

“It’s Gardulla. Gardulla in chains,” Anakin finally whispered. He searched for the desire to kill her, right here, right now, for his mother and himself and all the slaves. But it didn’t come. The Dark was gone and he was happy, loved, a parent of twins loved by three wonderful men and soon to bear more pups. And Gardulla was in chains, defeated, and would root in jail for the rest of her long life.

“Omega,” Rex said, low, and Anakin shivered, “let us give you everything you want. Your enemy in chains. Our love, our lives, our pups.” And Anakin felt like whimpering at such a strong Alpha’s offer. He was a sure thing for the three of them, but it was so nice to feel himself courted like that.

He turned to Rex and kissed him, dismissing Gardulla totally. She was done, forgotten, the past.

The future was glorious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
